


Iwa-Chan, Usually

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Haikyuu Tumblr [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Oikawa, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Unaccepting Parents, mainly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: An agender Oikawa Tooru comes out to his best friend and then the world. Many unanswered questions, due to Oikawa being trash, follow.Part Four of my Haikyuu!! Tumblr series.





	Iwa-Chan, Usually

**Author's Note:**

> To break up the BokuAka, though I still have quite a few of those… Here’s some IwaOi! Though it isn’t explicit… Just mentioned. So yeah. This was originally posted by glitterificshipper.  
> Shout-out to chillypeppermint, for pointing out a major mistake I made in the gendering of Oikawa! Thank you so much!

They were ten years old when his longtime friend snuck over to his house in the middle of the night, way past when he was supposed to be in bed. “Oikawa..?” The young Iwaizumi boy in confusion, rubbing at his eyes as he walks over to the window where his friend was peering, looking distraught. His eyes were red like he had been crying and he wasn’t wearing his usual grin as Hajime unlocked and then pulled open the window of his room, letting the brunet in. “What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asks in that blunt way of his as he crawls back into his bed, the other boy climbing under the blankets and wiggling closer until he was pressed against the darker haired male. Without having to ask, Hajime knows what to do. He moves under the blankets as well, shifting to be laying on his side as he tucks one arm under messy brunet strands of hair and his other arm curls around the other boy’s slim waist. They stay like that for a moment, remaining silent as the slightly older boy comforts his friend as best as he can.

“Iwa-chan… I’m sorry...” Comes a whimper from the younger male, his voice muffled from being pressed into Iwaizumi’s chest. “I’m sorry I’m not normal.”

Iwa thumps his hand on the back of the brunet’s head, not hard enough to actually hurt him. “That’s not an apology and it doesn’t make any sense. You are normal. Even if you are stupid. And annoying.”

“But… Otousan said it wasn’t normal...” The small brunet says, voice wavering as he tilts his head up to look Hajime in the eye, his own caramel colored gaze disrupt by a film of tears that had refused to fall.

“Why would he say that? Your tousan is kinda stupid. Even if he is really smart.” Iwaizumi says as he moves his hand from the other boy’s back and rests his palm on Oikawa’s cheek.

“He said it wasn’t normal that I didn’t want to be a boy...” The younger boy replies in a hushed voice, only just barely audible.

“So you want to be a girl?” Hajime asks without missing a beat, his eyebrows furrowing together in his confusion.

“No. That’s even worse… I don’t feel like either.” Oikawa replies to their friend’s question, feeling a bit relieved now that they hadn’t been treated with disgust. They reaches up to wipe at the tears that had begun to spill from their eyes.

“Oh… Well, that’s okay too. For you that’s probably normal, right? After all, aliens aren’t boys or girls.” Hajime reasons, grinning at Oikawa who was now smiling, a soft peal of giggles falling from their lips as they reaches forward, wrapping their arms around the boy and pulling him into a tight hug. And that was how Hajime’s mother found them the next morning.

 

It was years later, in their last year of high school that Oikawa became open about their gender identity. And it was then that they gained even more admirers, more people clamoring for their attention, more comments were thrown out about them behind their back, and more people pulling them aside, confused about what they meant about being agender. One such encounter that Iwaizumi had the misfortune of stumbling across made him want to laugh and hit the setter at the same time.

“So, Oikawa-san. Are you a guy or a girl?” A second year, Takahashi Hayato if Iwaizumi remembered correctly, asks one day after pulling his senpai aside.

“I’m a setter,” Oikawa replies, not missing a beat as they cock their head to the side a bit, grinning at the underclassman.

“But, what’s your gender?” He asks, still clearly confused as the brunet doesn’t truly answer his question.

“Gorgeous, duh?” The older one responds, their voice sharpening a bit.

“No, I mean, what’s between your legs?” Takahashi asks, voice raising to become louder as his cheeks flush a bit at how straightforward his own words were. He was very clearly uncomfortable, out of his comfort zone and the setter was picking up on that, not helping the poor boy.

“Iwa-chan, usually,” Oikawa replies with a smirk. The dark-haired spiker couldn’t deal with the brunet torturing the poor boy any longer so he moves forward, making his presence known by shoving his elbow into the setter’s side.

“We have practice, Shittykawa.” He says, coming to the younger boy’s rescue and prodding the setter forward towards the gym with them complaining, though complying.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the original post was originally most of the dialogue between Oikawa and Takahashi. Also, if that name seems a bit familiar, it’s just a kind of stand-in character, he’ll continue to appear as an extra. He appeared in an earlier chapter of this little series, Bokuto Keiji. He isn’t a canon character, just a poor boy that’s gonna be put through a whole lotta shit in this.


End file.
